An edge-lit luminaire generally has an edge-lit light guide (or sometimes referred to as waveguide or a light emitting panel). Typically, light from one or more light sources (e.g., one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs)) enters the light guide through a narrow edge/side of the light guide. For example, the light sources may be positioned close to the narrow edge of the light guide. A portion of the light that enters the light guide is typically emitted through at least one broad side of the light guide.
In some situations, a single edge-lit luminaire may not be able to provide a desired level of illumination. For example, multiple edge-lit or other kinds of luminaires may be needed to provide adequate illumination of an area. In such cases, multiple luminaires may need to be installed to provide the desired level of illumination. However, installing multiple standalone luminaires may not be practical in all situations. For example, space may not be available to accommodate installation of multiple standalone luminaires. Further, installation of multiple standalone luminaires may be relatively expensive and time consuming.
Accordingly, in some situations, a single edge-lit fixture that includes multiple light guides may provide a desired level of illumination at a reduced cost as compared to multiple edge-lit light fixtures. For example, such a single edge-lit light fixture may be easier to install, resulting in cost savings.